The Hero and His Sidekick
by Smileeface
Summary: The mission was a tough one, there had almost been a few causalities this time…but lucky for the JLA Chloe had been there. Her healing power had saved not only Bart’s life but Oliver’s as well. And Oliver finally realizes just how much Chloe means to him.


*-- * *--* *-- * *--* *--* *-- * *-- * *-- * *-- * *-- * *-- * *--* *--* *-- * --

**Title**: The Hero and His Sidekick  
**Author**: Smileeface  
**Fandom**: Smallville AU  
**Pairings**: Chloe/Oliver,  
**Rating**: PG  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Smallville/DC or the characters. I am just playing with them.  
**Summary**: I was listening to this song and Chloe and Oliver attacked my brain. It's fresh off the press so there are probably a lot of mistakes, please just disregard for now. I'll get back to this someday to edit it. Originally, I was going to use this as a scene in Penance but, yeah sadly it doesn't fit, so here it is as a one shot.

*-- * *--* *-- * *--* *--* *-- * *-- * *-- * *-- * *-- * *-- * *--* *--* *-- * --

**Enrique Iglesias – Hero**

_**(Whispered) Let me be you're hero.**_

_**Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run, and never look back?  
Would you cry, if you saw me crying?  
Would you save my soul tonight?**_

_**Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh, oh please tell me these?  
Now would you die, for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight?**_

_**  
I can be you hero baby **_

_**I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever**_

_**You can take my breath away**_

_**  
Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie, would you run and hide?  
Am I in to deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here tonight.**_

_**I can be you hero baby **_

_**I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever**_

_**You can take my breath away**_

_**I just want to hold you  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care you're here tonight**_

_**I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away**_

_**You can take my breath my breath away  
I can be your hero**_

*-- * *--* *-- * *--* *--* *-- * *-- * *-- * *-- * *-- * *-- * *--* *--* *-- * --

The mission was a tough one, there had almost been a few causalities this time…but lucky for the JLA Chloe had been there. Her healing power had saved not only Bart's life but Oliver's as well. She had healed both Vic and AC before the other two had arrived so she had been quite weak when Oliver showed up with Bart slung over his shoulder. Though Chloe, true to form, didn't panic; she assessed the situation and handled it like a true pro, a true hero. She did what she did best, she healed the men she loved with all that she had.

It had been two days since that fateful mission. Oliver walked into his room where Bart had laid the unconscious Chloe. He quickly striped his green leather uniform from his bruised and battered body and replaced the leather with a well worn pair of sweats and a tee shirt. He then proceeded to ignore his responsibilities outside the door waiting for him and he climbed into the bed with Chloe.

His strong arms wrapped themselves around her tiny frame gently turning her onto her side and pulling her to him as his body curled around her creating a protective cocoon. He had so many regrets when it came to her. He had never in his life felt this way about anyone. He was treading in murky water. This was a completely new experience for him. He had no idea how to handle what he was feeling for her. Chloe…a beautiful, brilliant, amazing woman who had totally and completely stolen his heart right away from him, all without him even knowing it was happening.

Slowly, he leaned closer to her. Her blond hair tickled his nose and he gently moved it away from her ear before he whispered what was on his mind to his sleeping beauty.

"Am I in too deep, Chlo?" He paused, waiting to see if she awoke from her slumber to answer his question. When she didn't even stir he continued his whispered thoughts into her ear. "Have I lost my mind? I can't think of anything but you. Your laugh, your smile, the way you look at me when you're angry. You are all I can think about at work at Queen Industries, on patrol as the Green Arrow. I just want to rush back here to you and just hold you in my arms forever. I want to kiss away all your pain. I swear, I will stand by you forever if you'd let me. I'm so sorry for the way I treated you. Please forgive me. You take my breath away; you stop my heart with a look and restart it with a kiss. Chloe, let me be your hero and I will let you be mine. Please just open your eyes for me. Wake up for me and hold me in your arms so tightly like you used to. Without you by my side I have nothing worth fighting for anymore. My soul is wounded and the only elixir that can heal it is you. Will you save my soul tonight? Chloe, please wake up for me." A tear slid forth from his lashes. He wasn't ashamed to show his anguish to her. He loved her more than he had loved anything in his life. She was his partner on so many different levels. He rolled her over, so that she was on her back once again and he was hovering above her. He stared at her pale face. She had been unconscious for two days now and he was beginning to fear the worse. "Are you going to leave me again, Sidekick? I'm not sure I could handle your absence very well. What else can I do to make you come back to me? Would you tremble if I touched your lips?" He ran his finger over her soft pale lips, hoping something would happen. "Could I wake you with a kiss? Would your eyes open wide?" He leaned in closer his lips lightly touching her non-responsive lips. "Will you please, come back to me already?" He said exasperated as more tears fell from his eyes onto her. "Would you cry, Sidekick, if you saw me crying? What do I have to do to get you back; I need you in my life, Chloe. How can I be a hero without you? I just want to be your hero." He laid his head upon her breast, tears spilling from his eyes. His sorrow and anguish over her not being with him palpable. He was so lost in his misery that he didn't at once feel her hand stroking his hair, soothing him.

"Oh Oliver, you are my hero, you always have been you silly, foolish man." Oliver shot up from Chloe's breast shocked. She was back. His Chloe, his sidekick, his watchtower was back where she belonged…with him, in his arms.

"Oh thank God, Sidekick, I have been so lost without you. NEVER do that to me again, do you hear me! NEVER!" She just smiled up at him with her heavy lidded eyes.

"I've just woken up, Hero, and you are already yelling at me. No hello kiss, no how do you do…" Her laugh was music to his ears. His smile lit the room. He leaned forward and captured her lips showing her just how much she had been missed. Their lips parted and Chloe's eyes remained closed savoring the memory of his kiss.

"Sidekick, open your eyes and look at me please." He said earnestly and she immediately opened her eyes her question shown through.

"I love you, you know. I wanted you to be looking at me when I said those words to you. I wanted you to see with your own eyes just how much I truly love you."

"Oh Oliver, I know that you do. I love you to." She caressed his cheek lovingly.

"Chloe," he started but paused so that he could squirm into a more comfortable position. His whole body covered hers and yet, in his opinion he was still not close enough. His body pressed intimately against hers. His chest to her chest, his stomach to her stomach, he lay comfortably between her legs and still he wanted to be closer. "Chloe," he began again though it was nervousness that stopped his speech this time.

"Oliver, just say what you have to say. I am here and I am not going anywhere, you have me practically captive." She giggled.

"Chloe, I just…would you…awww hell, will you marry me?"

"What?" She asked, afraid that she hadn't heard him correctly.

"I asked you if you would marry me. What do you say, Sidekick? Marry me. Make an honest man of me. Swear that you'll always be mine."

"Oliver," her eyes welled up with tears, "I don't know what to say."

"Ah, hmmm I don't know, yes, would be a good answer." He tilted his head and chuckled.

"Of course the answer is yes, Hero. I would love nothing more than to be your wife as well as your sidekick." She reached up and pulled his lips to hers and they kissed their passion into the other. The story of their love is a story that will stand the test of time, past down from generation to generation...the hero and his sidekick, happily ever after.

*-- * *--* *-- * *--* *--* *-- * *-- * *-- * *-- * *-- * *-- * *--* *--* *-- * --

A/N: Constructive Feedback is always welcomed.

Ok break's over back to finishing up Penance. :)


End file.
